Episodes From Our History
by blackindiaink
Summary: A collection of Chaubrey one shots. Episodes from high school. Written/inspired by a friend who needed cheering up. ;-) She provided the prompt and I wrote the fluff.


Aubrey rolled over and groaned. She had just gone to sleep far earlier than normal but she had needed the rest after a busy week and she really didn't want to wake up. The culprit of her interrupted rest was a consistent tapping that would not go away. She raised up on her elbow and reached over to turn on the lamp on her night stand. The tapping increased exponentially. She got out of bed, not even remembering that she was just in a tank top and underwear and went to the window. Sure enough she found Chloe's face practically smashed up against it.

She threw the locks and pulled the window open, leaning down. "What are you doing?"

Chloe grinned like a cat who had just captured a mouse. "I missed you and you weren't answering my texts, so I decided to come over."

Aubrey tried to be angry, she tried to keep her stern face on but she couldn't. Not when Chloe was standing there saying adorable things to her. She smiled, tentatively, first one side and then the other until her will was no longer her own and she was grinning right back at her girlfriend. "Well, don't just stand there, get your ass through this window before someone calls the cops."

She watched as Chloe gracefully stepped over the window sill and stood up, brushing herself off. BIts of tree bark and dirt fell to the floor. Aubrey frowned at the mess but now she didn't have to wonder how Chloe had made it up to her second floor window. "You climbed the tree?!" She was both impressed and flabbergasted.

Chloe shrugged, "Yeah, how else was I going to get up to your castle tower." She checked her appearance in Aubrey's dressing table mirror to make sure her makeup and hair were still intact. "It was easy."

Aubrey sat down on the bed and considered how she felt about this particular feat of athleticism. "That's kind of hot actually," she finally said.

Chloe smirked, looking down at Aubrey's lack of attire. "So is seeing you nearly naked."

Aubrey's head jerked up and she quickly covered her legs with the duvet. Her sense of propriety was a little more well honed than Chloe's, to say the least. "Hand me those shorts," she said pointing at the running shorts she had set out for her morning run.

"Bree, I've seen it all many times, if you recall and you better," she said winking. She handed Aubrey the shorts anyway and sat down in the vacant spot on the bed while she slipped into them. "So, why didn't you answer my texts?"

Aubrey put the shorts on and then crawled onto the bed behind Chloe, laying on her side and wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's torso. "Because I was asleep, obviously." They had met Freshman year when they both joined choir and had been close ever since so Aubrey knew that Chloe was fishing for something else but she wasn't going to ask or give any more information than was necessary.

"But I texted you at seven thirty," Chloe protested, "You're never asleep then."

Aubrey frowned as if the answer was obvious. "I had a headache and I figured you would be busy with volleyball until late so I just took a nap. I guess I slept through the phone going off." She cursed herself because even insecure Chloe made her all gooey and mushy, not at all what Aubrey Posen was accustomed to feeling.

They had only been together for a year because it had taken Aubrey three of the four years they had known each other to admit that she had feelings for Chloe. Prior to that she had dated a few guys, as president of the student body and head of student council she was pretty visible if not popular. Chloe on the other hand practically had followers rather than friends, she inspired everyone around her to either fall in love with her or hate her for making people love her so much. She still didn't understand how she had been the one to capture Chloe's heart with all the people (guys and girls) who had been more than interested, but she was thankful.

"Practice ended early and we went out for food but I got home by seven.," she frowned and leaned back into Aubrey. "I'm sorry you had a headache. Is it gone?"

"Mostly," Aubrey smiled at the genuine concern and snuggled into Chloe. "But if you lay down with me for awhile I bet it will go away altogether."

Chloe took off her tennis shoes and swept her legs up onto the bed, feeling their bodies automatically mold together. "That better?" She loved when she and Aubrey were alone, the serious girl bent on success and nothing else faded away and she relaxed, literally. Her body movements were looser and she was just happier. She was so glad that she inspired the transformation and she hoped that it was always that way with them.

Aubrey saw through the smiling, cheery face to what lay beneath. Some people didn't take her seriously and assumed that she was little ditzy but Aubrey had never done to that her. She knew that Chloe was secretly kind of a nerd and was excellent at academics, she just didn't talk about it much, preferring to put a lot of energy into sports and singing. She was on the honor roll right there beside Aubrey and was actually fourth in their class but that wasn't what everyone knew her by. They knew she had a killer serve and an even better smile.

"Much better," Aubrey replied, she leaned up and kissed Chloe's neck. "Now, don't fall asleep because my dad nearly caught us last time and we both know the consequences of that."

Chloe chuckled but she was actually kind of afraid of Aubrey's dad. He was one of those no nonsense military men and definitely did not know that his daughter was into women, let alone that she and Aubrey were more than just best friends. "I promise," she said, even as her eyelids fluttered shut. She was just so comfortable in Aubrey's arms, it was nearly impossible not to just drift off, the feeling of Aubrey's breaths on her cheek lulling her farther into a relaxed state.

Seven hours later, the sun had risen and Arthur Posen had been up since before it had peeked over the horizon. He looked at his watch and then down the hall to his daughter's bedroom door. Aubrey was usually awake before now, even on a Saturday and he knew she hadn't been out for her morning run because they always went together.

He quietly opened the door and leaned in. He saw a tussle of blond hair, his daughter on her back with Chloe laying half on top, their limbs tangled and the duvet half off of them. Chloe's head was tucked into the crook of Aubrey's neck and they were both sleeping deeply.

He smiled, wondering when his daughter was going to get around to telling him that she was in love with her best friend. He had known for years but he wanted her to tell him in her own time. He might appear to be a hard ass and he was but when it came to the happiness of his daughter that didn't matter and he knew that Chloe made her happy. You would have to be blind not to see how they took care of one another.

Maybe it was time for him to nudge her a little... or a lot. "Aubrey," he said. She stirred a little but didn't wake. "Aubrey," he said just a little louder. Her eyes shot open and she looked over in shock. His smile widened. If she didn't look so scared he might actually find it amusing. "You and your girlfriend should come get some breakfast. I made turkey bacon, eggs, and biscuits"

Chloe's eyes blinked open at the mention of bacon, but when she realized what was happening, she yanked the covers up and hid against Aubrey's side, as if that was going to help. Aubrey looked down and met her wide eyes with abject terror shining in her own.

"When you get downstairs we can discuss the rules about suitors not being allowed to stay over unless authorized... and female." And just for Chloe's benefit he added, "And Miss Beale, you and I will be having a little discussion later as well. If you're going to be sleeping with my daughter I'm going to have to ascertain your intentions."

Chloe gulped and smiled nervously. Her head nodded but the rest of her body revolted. She wasn't sure she was going to survive this one. Aubrey's dad was a little intimidating to say the least, especially when in uniform.

"Okay, Daddy," Aubrey said, her voice shaking. "We'll be right down."

After he closed the door she rushed around, getting dressed while Chloe stretched and tried to wake up a little. She caught Aubrey's hand and pulled her over to the bed.

"Aubrey," she said, smoothing her hands down her girlfriend's arms. "I think he knows," she said with a smile.

Aubrey's face scrunched and she rolled her eyes. "Duh," was all she said.

Chloe stood up and placed a gentle kiss on Aubrey's lips. "And I don't think he minds. Isn't that great?"

That got Aubrey to smile. "Yeah... yeah it is." She looked down for a moment, tears coming to her eyes and then she looked straight into Chloe's eyes. "I love you," she confessed, "You make everything better."


End file.
